


Narancs

by shuchan88



Series: Rainbow Colors [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Challenges, Cute, Funny, Hawaii, Lucifer is a cat, M/M, crazy cat, wingman cat
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Summary: Dean macskája megszökik. Szerencsére egy angyali testvérpár jön barna bungalóval, és megmenti a napot.





	Narancs

A tengerparton bármit elveszíthetsz.

Ezt Dean is nagyon jól tudta, hiszen már évek óta lakott Hawaii-on, és előfordult már, hogy egy motorcsónakos hozta vissza a kedvencebbik papucsát, amikor nem figyelt eléggé dagálykor, vagy éppenséggel a macskája játéknak nézte a kocsikulcsát, és beúszott vele a vízbe. Utóbbit szerencsére időben észrevette, és mielőtt elmerült volna a fém, még épp időben csípte el az állatot a deszkáján lebegve. Utána pedig büntetésből két napig nem engedte ki a kis faházból, amire büszkén mondhatta, hogy egyedül csak a sajátja, mivel langaléta öccse még a szülői házban élt, Kansas-ben.

Most viszont nyári szünet miatt itt volt látogatóban, és ő is veszettül kereste a macskát, ahogy Dean is. Ugyanis a bundás, miután lejárt a kényszerbörtön, és a gazdája kinyitotta az ajtót, nem a víz felé vette az irányt (az idősebbik Winchester a mai napig csodálkozott rajta, hogy ennyire szerette a nedves közeget), hanem, akár a rakéta, kilőtt az út felé, ahol félő volt, hogy elüti egy kocsi. És bár Dean néha maga vágta volna a kerekek alá a makacs jószágot, attól még szerette, és meg akarta találni, mielőtt nagyobb baja eshetett volna.

Így most Sam épp a Sunset Beach északi, míg Dean a déli részét járta be, a narancs szőrcsomót keresve, miközben rendszeres időközönként üzentek egymásnak a walki-talkie-jukon, amiket még gyerekkorukban használtak, de még most is tökéletesen működtek. Az idősebbik Winchester fivér áldotta az eszét, hogy nem hallgatott anno apjára, és nem dobta ki a szerkezeteket.

  - Hé, Sam, találtál valamit? – szólt bele Dean a mikrofonba. Sam nem válaszolt, úgyhogy újra próbálkozott – Sammy, ott vagy? Megtaláltad? Sam! Válaszolj!

A férfi most már nem csak a macskáért aggódott. Mióta két órája nekiindultak, az öccse eddig minden hívásra válaszolt, és a hosszúra nyúlt csönd a túloldalon semmi jót nem jelentett. Dean már sarkon fordult, hogy visszamenjen a kocsijához, mert a testvére sokkal fontosabb volt a bundásnál, amikor megreccsent a farmerja derekára rátűzött walkie-talkie.

  - Hahó Dean!

  - Sam, mi történt! Miért nem válaszoltál!? – vakkantott bele dühösen a mikrofonba a férfi.

  - Mert egy sráccal beszélgettem, nagyokos, és-

  - Komolyan, most akarsz flörtölni valami pasival!? A szívbajt hoztad rám, te idióta!

  - Nem erről van szó, tesó! – vágott vissza ingerülten Sam, de még így is ki lehetett hallani a hangjából, hogy zavarban van.

  - Szóval flörtöltél velem? – szólalt meg hirtelen egy idegen hang.

  - Nem, csak… Most nem ez a fontos, Gabriel! Dean, hallasz még?

  - Csupa fül vagyok, öcskös – válaszolta mogorván a bátyja, de így sem tudta elfojtani a mosolyát, ahogy hallgatta a fiút.

  - Szóval itt vagyok Ted cukrászdájánál, és Gabriel azt mondja, hogy ma reggel beszökött egy narancssárga macska az öccsével közös bungalójukba, és azóta is ott van.

Erre a hírre Dean lábai földbe gyökereztek.

  - És… és van a hátán… egy háromágú villa-szerű sötétbarna folt? – remegett meg kicsit a hangja, miközben idegesen várta a választ.

  - Hali, Gabriel vagyok, - szólt bele újra a másik hang a mikrofonba – és igen, ott a minta. Mit ne mondjak, az öcsémmel jót nevettünk rajta-

  - Köszi, mindjárt ott vagyok! – szólt közben Dean, és a maradék távot futva tette meg a kocsijához, miközben zsebre vágta a készüléket.

  - A Sunset Beach nem volt olyan hatalmas, mégis kellett egy kis idő, mire megtalálta a cukrászdát. Nem volt nehéz, mert szinte azonnal kiszúrta Samet a kiülő egyik székén, miközben elmélyülten beszélgetett egy nála nagyjából egy fejjel alacsonyabb, még nála is szőkébb férfival.

  - Hol van az a dög? – mordult föl, amikor lefékezett az asztaluk mellett.

  - Te lehetsz Dean – nyújtotta vigyorogva a kezét Gabriel.

A férfi egy pillanatra megszorította, majd újra nekiszegezte a kérdést.

  - HOL VAN??

  - Nyugi, haver, hátrébb a karmokkal, – kuncogott a férfi, majd fizetett, és elindult a part felé – vigyáztunk rá. Vagyis, inkább Cassie, mert amint közelebb mentem a szőrgolyóhoz, amaz fújni kezdett. Ami azért poén, tekintve, hogy ’testvérek’ vagyunk.

  - Mi van? – nézett rá okosan az idősebbik Wincester, mire Gabriel elnevette magát.

  - Tudod, a Biblia. Gabriel és Lucifer testvérek voltak. A macskád neve Lucifer, igaz?

  - Igen – bólintott Dean.

  - Az enyém meg Gabriel. Apánkat fejre ejthették kiskorában, amiért a fiait angyalokról nevezte el. De mindegy. Azért gáz, hogy ezt nem tudtad, és így is Lucifernek nevezted el.

  - A narancssárga színe és a vasvilla minta miatt… - mormogta Dean, miközben pillanatok alatt pirosra váltott az arca.

Le volt döbbenve, hogy meddig eljutott a macskája, amikor leértek a Sunset Beach House-hoz, ahol is pár perc múlva megálltak egy kényelmesnek tűnő bungaló mellett.

  - Csak tessék – mutatott előre Gabriel.

Dean óvatosan belépett a kis helyiségbe, és azonnal meglátta a szőrgolyót, méghozzá egész Hawaii legdögösebb pasijának az ölében. A férfi haja ébenfekete volt, és úgy nézett ki, mintha most ébredt volna föl, ami a gyűrött takarókból ítélve nagyon is lehetséges volt. De nem ez volt, ami Deant megfogta, hanem a férfi szemei – olyan tiszta kékek voltak, mint a legjobb hullámok, amiket sikerült meglovagolnia, és egy kósza gondolat erejéig az is eszébe jutott, hogy ezt a férfit is szívesen-

  - A nevem Castiel – dörmögte a férfi olyan mély hangon, ami szinte lehetetlen volt, és mégis…

  - D-dean – motyogta vissza az idősebb Winchester, majd mentálisan fejbe rúgta magát, hogy most már ideje lesz összekapnia a gondolatait – Ő az enyém. Mármint a macska, Lucifer.

  - Aranyos jószág, kellemesen beszélgettünk, amíg vártunk rátok – mosolyodott el a férfi, mire Deannek, miután kihagyott a szíve egy dobbanást, leesett az álla.

  - Beszélgettetek? Na mindegy. El-elkérhetem?

  - Persze, bár hiányozni fog – állt föl Castiel.

Pont abban a pillanatban, amikor Dean megindult a páros felé, Sam bedugta a fejét az ajtón.

  - Minden rendben?

Dean rájött, hogy Castiel szemei közelről még gyönyörűbbek. Ugyanis amint meghallotta Sam hangját, az az átkozott dög azonnal kilőtt a kék szemű karjaiból, de út közben még nem felejtette el kigáncsolni a gazdáját, Dean pedig estében kompletten letarolta Cast. Az volt a szerencséjük, hogy pont az ágyra estek, így nem sérült meg egyikük se, főleg nem a fekete hajú férfi, aki így az idősebbik Winchester alá került.

Dean pár pillanatig csak tátogott, mint a partra vetett hal, ugyanis a férfi teste forrón égette, és most már azt is észrevette, hogy Castiel ingje nagyon is ki volt gombolva, így jelenleg egy meztelen, de annál izmosabb mellkasának feszült.

  - Nem akarunk zavarni, úgyhogy kettesben hagyunk benneteket. Csak ne felejtsetek el védekezni! – hallották meg az ajtón kívül Gabriel hangját.

  - Ne aggódj Luci miatt, Dean, vigyázok rá, úgyhogy nem kell sietnetek – vihogott Sam is.

A férfi feje szabályosan lángolt, ahogy az ugyancsak paprikapiros Castielre nézett.

  - Azt hiszem… ideje… szóval… leszállnom – fejezte be sután, és már épp föl akart tápászkodni, amikor két gyöngéd, mégis határozott kéz ölelte át a nyakát.

  - Én nem bánom… mármint a helyzetet – motyogta Cas.

Dean döbbenten nézte a férfit, majd elmosolyodott. Castiel szemei élénken csillogtak, ahogy lehúzta magához a másik fejét, hogy először csak tapogatózón, majd egyre szenvedélyesebben csókolják meg egymást.

Teljes mértékben kihasználták a kapott időt, majd amikor végül előkerültek, és kézenfogva megkeresték a testvéreiket - akik akkor már egyértelműen flörtöltek egymással - megbeszéltek egy rendes randit másnapra.

Lucifer pedig halkan dorombolt Sam ölében, mint aki jól végezte dolgát.


End file.
